


A bunch of danganronpa hurt/comfort

by Yeet_fleet_3eet



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Other, danganronpa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22805992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeet_fleet_3eet/pseuds/Yeet_fleet_3eet
Summary: Basically the title! Requests are open! I'm free to almost anything!
Relationships: Iruma Miu & Oma Kokichi, Iruma Miu/Oma Kokichi, Kokichi Ouma - Relationship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 43





	1. Kokichi saves Miu

**Author's Note:**

> R*PE ATTEMPT! SEXUAL ASSAULT, AND A LOT OF ANGST IS IN HERE

It was night for Miu. She had just gotten off work and had been walking home, alone. She checked her phone 8:05, she should be able to get back to her apartment soon, it wasn't too far from here, maybe less than a mile.

She walked past a familiar building, Kokichi Ouma's Apartment complex. They lived quite close yet they still weren't close.

Since the killing game happened everything has gotten a bit better for everyone, Ryoma and Korekiyo are in therapy for what happened in their past, Tenko has learned to tolerate a few males(COUGH COUGH GONTA, KIIBO, AND SHUICHI COUGH COUGH), and they have all gotten pretty good jobs and living spaces so far!

As Miu continued to think over all these things, she began to zone out, so much so she didn't hear the sound of heavy footsteps approaching from behind herself.

Suddenly, she was pushed into an alleyway and pressed up against the side of Kokichi's apartment complex,

"What the h-?!" Her yell was cut off by a hand being pressed over her lips.

"Don't worry, babe, I'll take good care of you~" A mans voice spoke out as he leaned closer to her. He was clearly intoxicated and wasn't planning to do anything good.

"Just stay still, and I'll do the rest~~" he whispered, beginning to take off her jacket

Her eyes widened, 'this can't be happening...there is no way.. " She thought

"G-get off me!!!" She yelled loudly, bitting his hand causing him to yelp and pull it back

"Why you little...." The male growled, as he pinned her hands above her head uncomfortably

"I-i....! I have a boyfriend!" Miu lied, trying to get out of this situation so badly

" So? I don't care! And you wanna see how much I don't care? " the terrible man said with a smirk.

He proceeded to take his free hand to slap her behind, HARD, causing her to yelp in pain. 

With this distraction he pressed his own lips against the trapped girl's own

A couple tears escaped her eyes as he pulled away and ripped her shirt to pieces 

"Oh come on. If you didn't want men touching you, you shouldn't have worn such a slutty outfit." He commented , grabbing her hands above her head with one hand and moving it down, and down, before slapping her behind again, causing her to whimper in pain

More tears escaped her eyes as he shoved his hand under her skirt, she closed her eyes, preparing for the horror to happen next...

But..it didn't, she heard something being thrown and the make quickly removed his hands and began to yell,

"WHAT THE HELL MAN?!" the terrible man yelled

"I SHOULD BE ASKING YOU THAT!! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER! NOW!" A familiar voice screamed, ...it was Kokichi..

Miu sunk to the damp concrete sobbing her eyes out, as she attempted to block out the sound of the man and kokichi screaming

Eventually it stopped and she opened one eye to see Kokichi kneeling in front of her with a very worried look

"Hey..." He began, the gentle and concerned voice was honestly surprising from Kokichi and confused her a bit

"Listen...let's take you into my apartment, okay.? You can spend the night I can give you some of my spare clothes for you to wear and if you need anything I'll do my best to help...okay.?" He gave her a gentle and patient look as he held out a hand for her to take.

she carefully set her hand in his as he helped pull her up, and let her lean against him.

He had his sweater in one hand and handed it to her, letting her put something on over herself.

He helped her walk inside the building and up the staircases, soon they arrived at his room and he opened it for them. Helping her sit on his black couch. 

"I'll be right back..okay.? I'm just going to get you something comfy to wear, make yourself comfortable." He spoke quietly to her

She nodded, tears still dripping down her cheeks

It was a minute at most that kokichi was gone, but by the time he had came back with some sweatpants and a hoodie, she was curled up in the couch under the checkered blanket he kept on the couch.

He walked over, setting the clothes on the table nearby and patting her back.

"Shhhhh... It's okay, I'm here now, Miu.. He won't touch you ever again."

She sat up, having the blanket cover her chest as she threw herself at the supreme leader, sobbing uncontrollably into his shoulder.

He began to rub her back calmly, whispering soothing words to her, doing his best to calm the inventor down

"I was so scared..." She managed to get out a few words, through her sobs

"I know....and I'm.....I'm sorry I wasn't there earlier.." He whispered, hugging her closer.

she sniffed a bit curling up closer, having exhausted herself from all that,

Kokichi stroked her hair a bit "Go to sleep, I'll protect you, Iruma-Chan" he whispered,

She nodded, falling asleep quickly from how exhausted she was

Now...

kokichi has to make a couple calls to his team and some classmates to make sure that what he said stays true.

even if it means harming that guy badly 


	2. Hiyoko & Classmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: SEXUAL ASSULT, SWEARING, HIYOKO BEING HIYOKO, R*PE ATTEMPT, BULLYING MENTION!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGAIN! TRIGGER WARNING FOR SEXUAL ASSULT, SWEARING, ATTEMPT R*PE, AND BULLYING MENTIONS

Hiyoko is almost poisoned fanfic

It was a normal day for Hiyoko, another competition against some more wannabe traditional dancers. 

But this day, Mahiru, and a couple of her classmates had come to watch!

Sonia was intrigued with her ultimate and wanted to see a Japanese traditional dancing competition, Nagito came along just because he had nothing else to do,Ibuki came to support Hiyoko, and Fuyuhiko and Peko just ran into them on the way there and decided to tag along. 

They were all sitting backstage waiting on Sonia and Mahiru to get out of the ladies room, when a competing traditional dancer approached Hiyoko.

“Hi! You’re Hiyoko Saijonji, right?”

She spoke, a little too cheerfully, and Nagito could tell something was off about her. 

“Well, duh! Of course I am!!” Hiyoko said back, with her usual rudeness.

“Well! I’m excited to get to meet you, Miss Ultimate Traditional dancer!”

The competitor was planning something, Peko and Nagito could tell. 

Nagito’s luck causes him to have gut feelings about dangerous things, and his gut was screaming that something was wrong at him. Peko had learned to read people it was necessary for her job, and this girl.. seemed too happy to meet a competitor, let alone someone she should know she was going to lose to.

“Yeah, whatever.” 

The competitor offered out her hand to shake,

“Well! I wish you luck in this competition!” 

Hiyoko just looked away in disgust. 

“Yeah yeah. Whatever, you too. I guess.”

<Time Skip!!!~>

The dance competition went amazing! It was surprising to see that overly happy girl not do anything?

They were all walking over to their meeting spot to congratulate Hiyoko on her wonderful work, (and by congratulate, I mean everyone but Fuyuhiko will congratulate her-)

They were rounding the corner when they heard the familiar rude mouthed dancer, 

“G-Get away you stinky good for nothing pervert!!” Hiyoko yelled.

She was backed up against a wall with a 6 foot tall man in front of her,

“Aw come on~ I saw what you can do when dancing, you know what you’ve done to me. Now you’re going to help.” 

The disgusting man spoke, he was much older than her, and much taller. Peko began to unsheathe her sword, and looked over at Fuyuhiko, who looked angry.

Him and Hiyoko NEVER got along, but he could agree that he wouldn’t wish that upon anyone! Not even Hiyoko.

“Get the hell away before I rip your arm off you disgusting being!!!!” She yelled again, but it lacked the fear she wanted to instill into the man, she was the one in fear instead.

“Come on, baby, just lemme get a little taste~” he wasn’t drunk, and that made this worse.

“No!! Leav-Leave me the hell alone!!” Hiyoko yelled, as she backed up against the wall more.

“Huh, feisty, i like it~” The man commented, leaning in to attempt to kiss her.

Peko and Fuyuhiko were about to attack, but before they could Ibuki let out some incoherent screech and ran at the man, tackling him to the ground.

“IBUKI ORDERS YOU TO NOT TOUCH HIYOKO-SAN!!!!!” 

Peko quickly recovered from the shock, and ran over, helping pin the man to the ground with the help of Ibuki.

Hajime paused before walking over to Hiyoko and kneeling in front of her. Mahiru quickly pulled out her camera and took a picture of the man just in case before hurrying over to Hiyoko‘s side. 

Hiyoko was in tears at this point and clinging like no tomorrow to Hajime. 

She was sobbing her eyes out, as Mahiru hugged her from behind since she wouldn’t let go of Hajime.

"Shhhh..shh...it’s okay, it’s okay Hiyoko~San...I’m here for you..” Mahiru whispered in the distraught girl’s ear.

She looked over at Hajime and looked over at the others;

Nagito was on the phone with thepolice. Fuyuhiko was punching the man a good bit of times while Ibuki and Peko held the man down.

She couldn’t make out much of what he was saying, Hiyoko’s sobs, Ibuki’s screeching and Nagitos voice drowning him out slightly, but she could make out one thing;

“DO. NOT. EVER. DO. THAT. TO. A. WOMAN!!!!” He yelled, finally finishing his attack on the man and nodded to Peko, who quickly knocked the man out.

Ibuki swiftly stood up, rushing over to Hiyoko and the others,

Hajime had picked her up, and was carrying her in her arms out of the alleyway to get her farther away from the man,

Ibuki had ran up to him and hugged Hiyoko tightly; the short blonde didn’t make any rude comments, obviously too upset to speak.

“Hiyoko-San, don’t worry..Ibuki and your friends are here now..” Ibuki soothed the short girl, she was surprisingly good at comforting people Hajime learned.

Fuyuhiko, Peko, and Nagito all emerged from the alleyway,

“The police will be here very soon,” Nagito commented, looking at Hiyoko with a very sympathetic look.

”Good. I hope he’s locked up there forever,” Peko said, glaring at the unconscious beat up male. 

Mahiru was carefully rubbing Hiyoko’s back with gentle circles.

when the police arrived Nagito, Hajime, Mahiru, Ibuki, fuyuhiko and Peko each gave a statement, and quickly drove back to the dorms, 

They had Mikan check Hiyoko for injuries and they all were relived when they learned she has none.

They all spent the rest of the day just watching movies in an attempt to comfort their resident traditional dancer until she finally fell asleep.


	3. Chihiro, Mondo, and Taka;Bully

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chihiro was walking to a café to meet up with their friends, but they run into some trouble, luckily! The ultimate moral compass and biker gang leader are there to rescue them!!(along with the kitties)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! TRANSPHOBIA AND VIOLENCE!! PLEASE DONT READ IF THATS TRIGGERING TO YOU!!

(I used they/them for 3rd person POV cause I couldn’t decide which pronouns)

School had just let out, Chihiro began to pack their things into their bag until even their laptop was in there.

They were going to go to a cafe with Ishimaru and Mondo soon so they needed to get going quickly.

As they walked down the halls they passed by several of their classmates.

Aoi and Sakura were talking together and heading towards the gym. Probably to swim together, and later go to get some donuts. Aoi noticed Chihiro, offering a small wave and a smile, as Sakura just smiled lightly at them.

Makoto and Kirigiri were sitting at a table outside, probably since it was so nice out. It might have been winter but, it was actually decently warm today.

As they walked through the large front doors and along the sidewalk, They seemed to have someone following them.. Chihiro didn’t notice, too caught up in their own thoughts about being able to meet up with mondo and Taka at the cafe.

It was a cat cafe too!!

Chihiro was just imaging how cute the little kitties were!

The cafe was less than a mile away from the school, so it made sense why it only took about 10 minutes before the local cafe was in view.

As they were walking by a large building towards the cat cafe they were suddenly pushed up against a wall by a large hand.

“Oi. You’re the boy who was pretending to be a girl, right?” A large boy, probably about 5’6, was looking down at the computer coder.

“..wh-What...? Who are you..?” They asked, looking up at the taller boy,

“Oh trust me. After I’m done with you. You will remember my name really well...” the tall male glared down at the one pinned to the wall.

“You trans freaks deserve this-“ the male pulled his fist back, readying his punch.

“tranny.”

Chihiro closed their eyes tightly, tears falling down their cheeks as they prepared themself for the beating about to come-

The first punch was to their eye, that would leave a bruise, no doubt about it. But just before the second punch came..

“OI! GET THE ‘ELL AWAY FROM THEM!!!!!!” A voice screamed out

Chihiro’s eyes snapped open just to see Mondo punch the guy straight in the side of the face with Taka rushing over to them.

Mondo pulled the male away to beat him to pulp as Taka kneeled down in front of Chihiro to get at their level.

“Chihiro..it’s just me now, it’s just Ishimaru..” He soothed, looking at the scared programmer. The programmer responded by hugging the moral compass tightly.

“Shhhhh...shhh, it’s okay,’I’m here now, Chihiro..” He whispered, rubbing small circles into the small student’s back.

Taka pulled back to look at their face and gasped,

“Ch-Chihiro..your eye!! Oh my gosh..” He was in shock, and very angry too. How dare that guy do this to them!

Mondo walked up behind them, stared at Chihiro’s now black eye, and turned back around to go punch the guy one more time before returning and kneeling off to the side of Chihiro.

He was close enough for Chihiro to be able to walk a couple steps to touch him, But far enough to give them some space.

“We’re gonna need ta’ get that dealt with..” Mondo said, looking over the bruised eye more:

“Ah! I always carry a first-aid kit, don’t worry!!” Taka exclaimed, before pulling a small first aid kit out of his satchel.

“It probably would be better to do this in the café’s bathroom though..” He said, glancing at the café.

“Well. We’ll head in then. I’ll get us set up, and you can dress their wound, okay?” Mondo suggested, standing up from his sitting position. Taka nodded, standing up, and reaching out to hold Chihiro’s hand.

“What all did that a**hole do to ya’?” Mondo questioned as they walked to the doors of the cafe,

“B-besides punching me....h-he called me....a......a-a..” Chihiro trailed off, not being able to answer the question without tears filling their eyes once again.

Taka gave them a sympathetic look as Mondo held the door open for the two to walk inside. “You can tell me once we go into the bathroom, okay.?” Taka offered, Chihiro nodded, as a waitress approached them, she was very friendly. Once the waitress had finished setting them in,

Taka took Chihiro to the family restroom and locked the door. As Taka pulled out the first aid kit and began to treat the black eye, he asked; “What did that terrible boy call you, Chihiro..?” Chihiro paused, looking up into Taka’s gentle gaze,

“..he called me a....a-a..t-t-tranny...” Chihiro whispered, tearing clouding their vision again Taka’s movements stopped.

He dropped the hand he was using to treat the bruise, and he looked up at Chihiro. “Oh Chihiro....” he whispered, pulling the small programmer into a hug,

“I’m so sorry... I’ll make that transphobe is taken care of, I promise...” He whispered, petting their hair before pulling away

“Maybe petting those cats will help clear your mind.?” The moral compass offered

“It’s a proven fact that petting animals reduces stress! So maybe if you pet some of the adorable cats out there, you’d feel better?” He was trying his best, and that made Chihiro smile.

“S-sounds good..” They responded, standing up from their sitting position on the toilet Taka smiled, and put away the first aid items before unlocking the door.

“I saw this kitten that looked like bro if he was a cat! You should see it!!” He exclaimed opening the door for them, and looking around to find said cat.

Chihiro smiled, and at that moment, they knew.. _**they were safe.**_


End file.
